


Fish above the Ice [【忘羡】鱼上冰]

by lazylurker



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Will add tags and change ratings accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylurker/pseuds/lazylurker
Summary: A translation of[[【忘羡】鱼上冰] ]by the lovely西山落水. What if the person who offered his body to Wei Wuxian belonged to the Lan Clan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained.

Wei Wuxian awoke from the darkness, the first feeling he felt was reminiscent of the pain being kicked in his chest.

 

He did not know how many years had passed since he felt such pain, he only felt giddy and teared, he could not pull himself off the ground for a long time. His trembling hand touched his chest and came away dripping wet, after a downwards glance, he determined that his whole hand was covered with blood.

 

The broad sleeves of the clothes the person was wearing entered his vision the same time as the blood, Wei Wuxian was stunned, pure white clothes embroidered with clouds looping around the body, if it was not the clothes of the Lan Clan then what could it be.

 

He stole a body from a Lan Sect disciple?

 

On the spot Wei Wuxian was so scared that he did not even care about his wound, he managed to sit up and survey the area by frantically rolling and crawling finding himself in a forested mountain, the moonlight scattered into the ground giving a view that could be considered beautifully remote.  However Wei Wuxian lacked the free time and good taste to appreciate it, he had just accidentally “took over”, and it was a Lan Sect disciple, how could he not grumble endlessly.

 

Fortunately there was a brook to his right side, he hurriedly staggered over, the limpid creek revealed a young and outstandingly handsome face, the forehead ribbon was askew and stained with blood due to his frantic struggle, however he could faintly make out  the cloud patterns on it.

 

I am finished, Wei Wuxian wailed internally, not only was he a Lan Sect disciple, he was also a junior who possessed blood ties to the clan meaning that he would inevitably meet Lan Wangji many times.

 

Taking a closer look, even though this face bore a striking resemblance to his original countenance the forehead exuded the placid demeanour that was specific to the Lan Clan. 

 

This was enough to scare a person witless, Wei Wuxian thought, if his child still lived, he would absolutely exude such a demeanour.

 

Wei Wuxian turned back to look after his sorrow has passed, at this point then he found several clues. The grass was covered with spells obviously meant to invoke spirits, this strange charm that reeked of blood had warped and scribbled incantations.

 

Even if his previous movements had noticeably smudged it, with Wei Wuxian’s expertise demonic cultivation, he could deduce that it was a “sacrifice”spell.

 

So, it was not that he was fated to coincidentally steal a body from a Lan Sect Disciple, but that he was offered one.

 

How strange, where would an upright and proper member of the Lan Clan know about this queer sacrifice technique? Or was it more strange that people would still bully this disciple with blood ties to the Lan Clan so badly to the point that he would not hesitate to offer his body to the YiLing Patriarch?

 

However since he was already in the body, that meant the contract was accepted, now he has to complete this Lan Clan members request, or his spirit would be destroyed, and scattered everywhere., 

 

Wei Wuxian laboriously undid his belt, there was only one injury on his chest with faint signs of dark  energy that he did not know how he obtained, it seemed like the blood from this wound was used to draw the array. 

 

Even though he only had one wound he was to move fast, as this wound was really too severe, he did not want to die due to exsanguination when he was just reincarnated. Experiencing his soul scattering while he was alive would not feel good.

 

Originally this “sacrifice” technique had the step where the sacrifice would say their request, however whichever unknown book fragment the owner of the body used must have omitted this step. Wei Wuxian repeated a few phrases that the past owner used to say, other than knowing that this body was called Lan Lie, the other phrase that was most commonly used was “as he wished”

 

As he wished? You should say clearly who is the person making this wish ah.

 

Wei Wuxian felt a headache, what if couldn’t guess? He estimated that by the time he guessed this body would be gone.

 

He sluggishly wiped the array away, immediately right after he finished he heard the sound of blades being drawn and three people appeared in front of him with their blades flashed.

 

The same white forehead ribbon, the same elegant demeanour, the same---mourning clothes

 

One of the youths saw his face and was initially stunned before receiving an epiphany “...Are you that Lan *Henjun*? How did you run out of Cloud Recesses”

 

“Jingyi, saving him is the utmost priority.” The other youth’s face had a faint expression of distrust but appeared much more calm before restoring his original expression, he bent down and retrieved medicine and bandages and with bowed to Wei Wuxian methodically “Senior Henjun, apologies for our manners.”

 

Wei Wuxian unfastened his clothes to let him apply a medicinal wrap, and could not help glancing at him a few more times, he looked like the leader of the trio, emitting such a calm atmosphere at a young stage, he was certainly a great talent in the making.

 

He did not know who in the Lan Clan could have brought up such a young man.

 

“Guihong, come over and help, senior is too severely injured.”That youth said, after that a silent youth then walked over, Wei Wuxian looked at his face and immediately stopped breathing.

 

He was too alike, from his features to his mien, nothing was unlike Wei Wuxian’s memories of young Lan Zhan, the only difference could possibly be his expressive brows, even if his expression was cold, his eyes exuded an unreasonably rakish air.

 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes followed Lan Guihong, until he came and grabbed the bandage and fastened it firmly, it was so excruciatingly painful that the eye contact was broken.

 

The youth that was named Jingyi squatted beside him to retrieve the medication muttering “Fortunately, Sizhui brought everything, or else we really wouldn’t know what to do….and, how did you get out of Cloud Recesses?”

 

“Jingyi.”Lan Sizhui gave him a glance, his tone was a little bit grudging “Senior has his own reasons”

 

From their conversation keenly discerned an important message: This LanLie Henjun, did not seem to be allowed out of Cloud Recesses.

 

Then it was worth deeply considering why did he come to such a remote area, it was quite possible that it had something to do with why he sacrificed himself.

 

While he zoned out, the bandages had been applied, Lan Sizhui helped Wei Wuxian stand up “Seniors injury is too severe, we should immediately return to Cloud Recesses. Can *you* wield a blade?”

 

Actually in his former life Wei Wuxian could fight until his intestines fell out and stuff them back without any change in expression like nothing happened, of course he would be able to defend himself. However he deliberately acted as if *a breeze would topple him* , leaning on Sizhui weakly replying “It… does not look possible”

 

Lan Jingyi jumped out beside “Then pass Senior Henjun to me ”

 

Wei Wuxian shook his head, his hand trembled and pointed to Lan Guihong who stayed silent throughout this “Can I be passed to him ma.”

 

Lan Sizhui looked like he wanted to say something, he turned his head and asked Lan Guihong “Can he?”

 

Lan Guihong had a tight crease between his eyebrow after that request was made, he stared intently at Wei Wuxian, before reluctantly nodding ceding his approval.

 

As expected just like Lan Zhan. From the beginning Wei Wuxian could discern that this 3 youths were not familiar with the owner of the body, he was also afraid that he might not meet them many times hence he put out that request ---since he was not familiar with all of them, he could be passed to anyone of them 

 

As a member of the same clan, they could not reject the request of a heavily injured Lan Clan member. Sizhuis hesitation arose from misgivings as Lan Guihong was the smallest among them.

 

Looking at both Sizhui and Jingyi stepping on their swords, Lan Guihong also took out his sword and motioned Wei Wuxian over. Wei Wuxian stepped on the sword, and sht it a few more glances, the icy blue sword aura formed a layer around the blade, it was so sharp that it seemed like it was just pulled out of the ice, it was an exceptional sword surrounded with a frosty air of resolve.

 

The sword hilt was carved with complicated silver flowers and 2 simple words that intermittently appeared under the light blue swirling sword aura: *YiShi*

 

*From the north comes a beauty, whose beauty stands alone* ? These good looks can indeed be worthy of the title of a beauty. Wei Wuxian  thought stroking his chin.

 

YiShis blade vibrated slightly, Wei Wuxian turned to look, Lan Guihongs brows were deeply furrowed, his face was cold as ice, seamlessly retracting the hand that had been supporting Wei Wuxian.

 

At this moment Wei Wuxian belated realised that he might have vocalised his thoughts.

 

He quickly smiled, pulling on Lan Guihong’s sleeve “ai ai ai, young boy don’t let go, after all I am injured. Why are you unhappy when I praise your good looks.”

 

Lan Guihong had grown up in the Lan Clan hence he has never seen such a thick skinned and shameless person as Wei Wuxian, at that moment he was rendered speechless, he only silently turned his head. Wei Wuxian saw his ears turn red in the dark and laughed loudly in his heart.

 

After the amusement has passed he felt something abnormal, the wound at his chest itched slightly as though it was healing slightly. Wei Wuxian thought back carefully, other than teasing Lan Guihong in passing he did nothing else.

 

Was this Lan Henjun’s “As he wish”? Don’t tell him that Lan Guihong has been so constricted by the Lan Clan’s rules until the word elegance was almost written on his face really deeply wished to play with others?

 

Looks like he had to find an excuse to stay by Lan Guihong’s side when he returned.

 

After he came to a decision, Wei Wuxian went to disturb Lan Guihong, seeing that Lan Guihong was ignoring him with a cold expression, Wei Wuxian could not stand idling, he turned his head and found the other two “Ai, about that, how did y’all find me?”

 

“Sizhui saw the signal flare.”Lan Jingyi replied, he suspiciously eyed Wei Wuxian ,“You did not set them off?” 

 

“Yes yes yes, off course it was me, look at my memory.” Wei Wuxian was surprised but he hurriedly laughed it off. However Lan Jingyi was not focusing on that he nodded and carefully flew over, asking Wei Wuxian in a whisper: “Senior ah, they said that your horoscope is strange and easily attract resentment, is it true?” 

 

Wei Wuxian listened to Lan Jingyi’s words, his eyebrows raised, he immediately came to a conclusion to this bodys cause of death. Lanlie originally was a jinx due to the resentful energy that clung to him since his youth, who suffered much illness and calamities. Hence he was locked in Cloud Recesses where nothing evil could befall on him, unfortunately he was attacked as he went down the mountain which might have been the cause of the debilitating chest wound.

 

However this body had now changed to Wei Wuxian, the resentment clinging to the body and the pain and illness left by it would be impossible furthermore evil spirits will avoid him like a plague so it was impossible that they could be evoked by his presence.

 

His heart took a big turn however Wei Wuxian’s expression never changed. Lan Guihong appeared as though he wanted to use that instant to speak, however he kept quiet,  and shot Lan Jingyi a glance. Wei Wuxian guessed that it was something along the lines of “not to talk about other people”and laughed inside his heart.

 

“We have reached” Lan Sizhui said. Sure enough, in front of them they could see the immortal residence shrouded in clouds and mist, this was the Lan Clan’s residence----Cloud Recesses.

 

Wei Wuxian felt sorrow in his heart, in his youth he had once sworn never to return to Cloud Recesses,, however now he was a Gusu Lan’s disciple as though fate was toying with him. He still remembered the dreadful 3000 rules and when he passed by the wall of discipline and took another look, it looked as though the rules had increased by a thousand and Wei Wuxian was struck speechless by the sight.

 

A few people were outside the door and there was already someone waiting inside. That figure was slender and clad entirely in white with a forehead ribbon which gently billowed in the breeze like an immortal, showing his noble and benevolent character.

 

In that instant that he saw that figure, Wei Wuxians heart started beating and trembling wildly without stopping as though it was trapped in a box. Vivid images of their past interactions flowed like water in front of his eyes, the silent long forgotten wound in his heart ripped apart, like strong alcohol that had been fermented for very long dragging him to inebriation.

 

“Han Guangjun”Lan Sizhui walked forward and bowed.

 

That person finally lifted up his amber eyes that were akin to *Liuli* looking like a pair of glittering stars that fell into Wei Wuxian’s heart.

 

Lan Wangji.

 

Was previously his alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any words surrounded by ** are words that would be further explained. A BIG SHOUTOUT TO EXTRAPENGUIN AND LUKA FROM THE DISCORD. SRSLY THIS CHAPTER WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT THEIR HELP!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Before Wei Wuxian had recovered his wits from opening that box, Lan Guihong who was beside him took a step forward and bowed to Lan Wangji“Father”.

 

Wei Wuxians entire face and head were smashed by that word and he started to see black spots in his vision.

 

No wonder this Lan Guihong was so identical to young Lan Wangji, as he actually came from him!

 

It was also hard to say, Lan Wangji was none the wiser about that incident that occurred at the Turtle of Slaughter cave or else he would take responsibility like the gentleman he is. After Wei Wuxian died, whichever omega he married and had children with did not have the slightest relation to Wei Wuxian.

 

Not to mention looking at Lan Guihongs age, it seemed like it occurred more than 10 years after he died. The two of them only had a frenzied fever dream that was shattered cleanly to the core.

 

“We encountered a heavily injured Senior Lan Henjun from the back mountain when we were returning from a night hunt”Lan Sizhui explained, Lan Wangjis gaze followed his words to Wei Wuxian, his expression was clearly stunned and his eyes actually looked distracted.

 

Lan Sizhui saw his expression and got a big shock, and immediately recalled that when Lan Henjun came to Cloud Recesses, Lan Qiren repeatedly warned all the Lan Sect disciples never to let Lan Wangji see Lan Henjun, not even a glance.

 

He had once heard Lan Qiren sigh in a meaningful and heartfelt manner when talking to Lan Henjun, fate is toying with us, why were you born with this face,

 

After both memories were connected Lan Sizhui immediately understood an important point and broke out in cold sweat, quickly pulling the still out of sorts Wei Wuxian “Han Guangjun, I will take Senior back to the back mountain.”

Han Guangjun regained his lost composure in an instant and quickly resumed his icy countenance, and nodded slightly. Wei Wuxian did not know that way and was happy to have someone leading him and get away from Lan Wangji, and his intentions could not be more aligned.

 

After sending Wei Wuxian back to the back mountain Lan Sizhui said his goodbye, he left a pile of medicine and warned Wei Wuxian to take it easy to avoid making the wound worst. Wei Wuxian smiled and agreed, and pretended to lie on the bed, and bounced up once Lan Sizhui left and made a mess of the room.

 

The body's previous owner was not like Wei Wuxian who had his sketches in such a mess that even he couldn’t find anything, but everything on the bookshelf was arranged by year making it easy for Wei Wuxian to find clues. Wei Wuxian looked around and found out that Lan Lie actually had the habit of keeping a diary and immediately took them out for further scrutiny attempting to discover clues. 

The diary said that Lan Lie came from one of the Lan Clans many branches, and was sent to Cloud Recesses at the age of 17, before he always followed his travelling parents and was educated by them. However due to his strange horoscope which attracted resentment to him, he had to be sent to Cloud Recesses and was arranged by Lan Qiren to stay at the remote back mountain and was personally taught by the senior in charge of the library collection. Due to the many calamities that befell on his body, he was chronically sick and rarely ventured out of the back mountain

 

Wei Wuxian saw the date and discovered that Lan Lie ventured down to pay his respects to his parents and who knew what he unexpected misfortune he met up with.

 

However why did he decide to sacrifice himself to him before he died?

 

Wei Wuxian could not understand and continued reading. Lan Lie discussed about how his courtesy name arose from the night hunting accident his mum perished in, hence it took meaning from *How regrettable, that you are so dissimilar to the moon, which never leaves* hence the name Henjun.

 

Oh, no wonder he had such a strange ancient name, Wei Wuxian laughed in his heart and turned a page to continue, a line of word enter his eyes and he had a big shock, his hand trembled and the paper fell to the floor with a crash.

 

Wei Wuxian hurriedly squatted down to pick up the piece he was previously looking at, he was actually able to find it again under a state of panic. He gripped the paper so tightly that his knuckles turned white however his hand still trembled.uncontrollably.

 

This paper detailed Lan Henjuns first encounter with Lan Guihong, when Lan Guihong was only 13 and had yet to obtain a courtesy name.

 

“Today, I saw the Legendary Lan Chen when hiding in the bookshelves. He was sitting at the seat beside the window with a very straight back and copying the Clan rules, the way he looked like resembles the Lan Clans famed Han Guangjun. I stood behind the bookshelf near to him and peeped at his face through the crack, after closely analysing his features, his eyes had a rakish look and his lips were slightly upturned, if he smiled he probably would look charmingly high spirited and probably greatly resemble his deceased mother.”

 

I heard that Lan Chen had an unbridled discussion about the YiLing Patriach with several outer disciples that devolved into a fight, this made Senior Mr Lan incensed which was why the punishment of copying the Clan rules.

 

With a mother such as the YiLing Patriach would certainly invite gossip, however it has to be said that, when he was two the YiLing Patriach perished without even a body, and he had to hear countless of joyful conversations of how his mother was devoured by evil creatures, with what kind of emotion.

 

It was rumoured that Han Guangjun and the YiLing Patriarch were like oil and water, and gazing upon each other was enough to incite mutual disgust, than how did the two of them coincidentally have a relationship to bear Lan Chen? The suspicions in my heart remained unresolved.   

 

Lan Guihongs birth name was Wei Chen. Wei Wuxian dimly thought and recalled him teaching that small lump how to walk, the small child accidentally fell and those Liuli eyes that striking resembled Lan Wangji would fill with tears and raise his hands asking to be carried

 

At that time what did he do?

 

He carried the small lump and placed him on his elbow, he would rock the child while blowing his sons small nose, and turning the childs tears to laughter, one hand pulling his red hair tie while softly calling him. 

 

Hence Wei Wuxian decided to smile.

 

During that year when the famous annihilation  of Burial Mounds, he originally thought that Wei Chen could not have survived. To add where did Lan Zhan know carry *Chen’Er* back and his family background and bequeath him the Lan surname.

From Lan Lies diary, that secret he concealed and feared other people knowing had long been exposed.

Wei Wuxians emotion were in a mess, at this time he did not know what to do. Enormous joy fell on him, the truth that Lan Chen still lived was like a light shining down on the haze he felt when returning to Cloud Recesses.

 

His chest itched and Wei Wuxian hurriedly unfastened his robes and saw that what all that remained on his chest was a scar. He immediately understood, Lan Henjun’s “As he wished”actually referred to Lan Guihongs wish.

As Lan Lie lost his mother early, he was well aware of the situation Lan Guihong was in. He knew he could not live long, and learnt the sacrifice spelll from unknown sources and sacrificed his body to Wei Wuxian before his death. Since Wei Wuxian was the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, and was capable in the dark arts, he was naturally considered an evil ghoul accomplishing the contract of the sacrifice spell.

 

That debilitating wound on his chest was a curse mark, once Wei Wuxian met Lan Guihong when he just came back and teased him in passing a few time, that unintentional act actually almost healed the wound.

 

Wei Wuxian placed the paper on the table, he felt deeply moved, however under the emotional turmoil he felt some unusual fluctuations. This feeling was akin to the brand he received 13 years ago that was deeply carved into his body, he shivered, immediately understanding what happened.

 

It was a heat.

 

He never thought that after he reincarnated into the body of a Lan Clan member and he was still an omega. The small probability of being an omega in the Lan Clan actually fell onto him, Wei Wuxian did not know whether to laugh or cry. 

 

This was also probably the reason why Lan Lie was staying in the back mountain. After all the vast majority of the clan disciples in the dorms were alphas, even if the Clan rules were exhibited there and nothing happened, an omegas heat would be uncomfortable to most of them.

 

The bookshelf had a box with suppressants, Wei Wuxian took one out and shoved it into his mouth, smelling the scent of rice wine, he relaxed immediately. Omegas and Alphas would normally dissipate their scent unconsciously, Wei Wuxian was originally wondering how to explain his changed scent, who knew that this Lan Henjun was an omega who smelled like rice wine, even if Wei Wuxian scent was more intense than his, there shouldn’t be much noticeable differences between the scent.

 

The alcoholic fragrance still permeated the air, it was the scent of Gusus Emperor Smile. Wei Wuxian dimly recalled that when he first presented he smelled like a clear sweet lotus and was obviously that of YunMengs lotus wine. Who knew that in an instant that lotus scent would change due to Lan Wangji, and that he would forget everything after he woke up

Wei Wuxian shook his head and chased out his tangled thoughts from his brain, deciding to return to the bed to rest. After all suppressant pills only suppressed, the omegas body still went through heat, and was soft and weak, their spiritual energy being of no use.

 

Before he turned his body, he only heard a heavy urgent ringing of a bell, as though a lunatic was hitting it non stop.

It was the norm to not hear the Lan Clans bell, even one ring was certainly something serious, not to mention the continuous urgent and fast rings. This bell sound did not concern Wei Wuxian, even as “Lan Henjun”, he also had no reason to rush there. However immediately his heart trembled, and a rush of panic entered his heart and he quickly ran out of the door.

 

Once he rushed to the front he knocked into Lan Sizhui and a bunch of juniors with grave expressions and hurried gaits, still scrupulously abiding by the rule of“No running in cloud recesses”. Wei Wuxian was originally urgent enough to fly on his sword but he had to follow Sizhui and the rest to see what was the problem.

The sound came from a room in the northwest, Wei Wuxian knew it was called Mianshi and was specially used by the Lan Clan to evoke spirits, the four walls were covered with complicated amulets and the dark room was securely closed like a hungry mouth.

 

Before he even walked in the smell of blood wafted out, Wei Wuxians expression cannot help but turn attentive, taking advantage of the surrounding peoples unawareness he bent a piece of bamboo and used Lan Henjuns sword Changqing and carved a flute quickly.

 

The mianshis door suddenly opened, a white robed disciple rushed out, his face was covered with blood, Lan Sizhui went forward to support him asking “Where is Han Guangjun?”

 

That person looked scared silly, his mouth kept muttering “should not have evoked, should not have evoked...”after hearing Lan Sizhuis question he arduously regained his spirit replying “Han Guangjin...let me escape first.”

 

Lan Guihong walked forward a few steps with a trace of anxiety on his face shouting “Father!”

 

The only reply he obtained was the non stop ringing of the bell from the mianshis door that was the Qin sound that was becoming more agitated, both sounds collided making one feel dizzy. Wei Wuxian saw the situation and gripped the bamboo flute tightly, taking a big step to the front and kicked open the door with one foot sternly saying “Open!”

 

The door opened in response, a few threads of dark energy overflowed from the crack, one look at it could tell that it was unclear, the Yin energy lingering. Wei Wuxian entered the door, Lan Jingyi, Lan Guihong and the rest tried to followed him in but the door closed and did not budge the slightest no matter how they knocked.

 

The crowd look dismayed, someone hesitatingly asked “Just now---was it Lan Henjun from the back mountain”

 

“Wasn’t he sickly?”

 

Lan Sizhui who was supporting the person on the ground listened to their discussion with a slight helpless look on his face “Who can help me, he is bleeding from his 7 orifices!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How regrettable, that you are so dissimilar to the moon, which never leaves: this references a poem where the poet mourns his wife [here](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%87%87%E6%A1%91%E5%AD%90%C2%B7%E6%81%A8%E5%90%9B%E4%B8%8D%E4%BC%BC%E6%B1%9F%E6%A5%BC%E6%9C%88) is a chinese article about the poem  
> Chen’Er adding an er behind a name is common for many people to call children it’s I think cuter and more intimate.  
> #WWXISASHIT2K18  
> Please comment and kudos. Spoilerish questions pertaining to the fanfic can be answered at my [tumblr](https://lazilylurking.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> TN  
> Henjun means hated/regretful gentleman  
> You (您:nin) is a more polite form for you than the more commonly used(你:ni) i guess that Sizhui is using this to show respect to his senior  
> a breeze would topple him: aka very delicate/fragile  
> YiShi means leaving the world  
> From the north comes a beauty, whose beauty stands alone: this is part of a poem containing the same word as Guihong’s sword that WWX is referencing called 《佳人歌》/jia ren ge by 李延年 li yannian [here](https://v.qq.com/x/page/s0378hi4393.html) is a video of Zhang Ziyi singing it and [wikipedia article](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_Yannian_\(musician\)) if you are interested. Though interestingly there seems to be two versions though the versions here are not the one Wei Wuxian is referencing.  
> Liuli: this is coloured chinese glass [here](http://blog.xuite.net/p201201/10312/345188038-%E7%B5%A2%E5%BD%A9%E6%99%B6%E7%91%A9%E7%BE%8E%E7%90%89%E7%92%83) is how it looks like  
> WWX you little shit  
> By the way let me know if y’all enjoy the sound effects or would rather do without it.  
> And who is Lan Guihong!!! discord peeps please don’t answer lololol I anticipate your guesses  
> Please comment and kudos. Spoilerish questions pertaining to the fanfic can be answered at my [tumblr](https://lazilylurking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
